1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure of an electroluminescent display panel, and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, to a pixel structure of an electroluminescent display panel having a common organic light-emitting layer formed in two adjacent sub-pixel regions for displaying different primary color lights, and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to its self-luminous, high contrast ratio, compact size, and wide viewing angle properties, electroluminescent display panel e.g. organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel has been expected to prevail in the display market of next generation. The organic light-emitting layer used in a conventional electroluminescent display panel is formed through an evaporation process by using a fine metal mask (FMM). However, there exists a distance limitation between the adjacent openings of the fine metal mask, and there has to be disposed certain spacing between adjacent sub-pixel regions of different colors in order to avoid light mixing between adjacent sub-pixel regions that generate different colors of light. Therefore, it is hard to further improve the aperture ratio and resolution of a conventional electroluminescent display panel.